Reunion
by GoddessApostle
Summary: They spent too little time together when they'd met again. But finally, they have a more permanent reunion. {Rosette/Chrono} [Manga-verse, one-shot.]


Chrono was there. He'd come back. She'd made it. He was holding her. He was kissing her. She shut her eyes, returning the kiss, grabbing him with what little strength she had left, crushing herself against him.

She opened her eyes, and he was gone. She had expected that, though. She'd been here before, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she returned. She sighed, never looking away from the stars filling the window.

"Rosette."

The girl looked at the one who'd said her name. A veil covered her face, and her body was hidden by robes, but Rosette recognized the voice.

"Magdalene." There was no movement, but Rosette could tell she was smiling. It was a smile that she returned before striking up conversation with the other girl. They spoke of many things, from the stars that trailed by to the people they'd met. Before long, Rosette forgot the purpose of this trip. Until the ticket collector arrived.

"It's nice to see you again, miss." He said, just a bit too jovially for one collecting lives. "Although quite unfortunate as well. I trust you're ready to go this time?"

Instead of answering, she looked to Magdalene. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"The Pearly Gates. The Other Side. The Afterlife. It's a nice place. You get to stay for as long as you want, and meet everyone you've lost in your lifetime, and the people who have lost you, after they pass away. Although, it is a huge place that's easy to get lost in. Luckily, Everyone there is so nice, they're sure to help you find your way!"

Nervously, Rosette looked down, her fingers twirling each other restlessly. "I..." A blush spread across her cheeks. "I love Chrono. But, he is a... a demon. Will he be able to..." She let the question die, the rest not needed.

Magdalene smiled again, a smile that could be felt rather than seen. "It will take a while, but perhaps you will meet again." Rosette's heart lifted, and she jumped up to hug Magdalene.

"Thank you!" she practically yelled. Magdalene was little more than a doll in her arms as she swung her around. "I'm so happy! Thank you so much!"

"You know there's only a possibility of him returning to you, right?" Flustered, the hidden woman tried to explain.

"But even if there's the smallest chance, there's still a chance! And if he takes too long, I can always go and find him! I can't give up, not yet!"

At last, the train arrived at its final destination - a large station not unlike the ones Rosette was used to. Rosette hopped off enthusiastically, turning to help Magdalene.

"Come on!"

"No, I'm not going. I've decided..." Her hand clutched Rosette's. "I've spent enough time here. I... I want to live my own life. Maybe this time around... I'll be able to have a normal childhood, one I can remember. Maybe I'll find someone I can love without fear. Maybe... Maybe I can grow old." The train started moving.

Rosette held Magdalene's hand, running along to keep it in her grasp. "Wait! What about Chrono! He'll want to see you!"

Again, there was that smile that was felt. "Take good care of him, ok? I'll trust you with this, Rosette. Just care for him."

Rosette let go as she reached the end of the platform, waving with her newly freed hand. "I wish you luck! Have fun!" she yelled after the fading train. Swiftly, she headed for the doors of the station, intending to find out what this world was like. Until she remembered Magdalene's words. "It's easy to get lost... So I'll just wait here! I've got time now, unlike before."

The time seemed uncountable, and the station was alway busy, but Rosette managed to find a good, comfy spot to rest where she could watch as the passengers exited the train. She waited, knowing the reward for her patience would be made all the better by the time spent apart.

Chrono always stayed near Rosette's grave. He took on human form and rented an apartment near the cemetery. He knew he couldn't stay there forever, though. Everyone around him would grow old, but he would always look around twenty years old. Luckily for him, New York was a big city. He could just move to the building around the block and there was a very small chance of seeing anyone from his old lodgings. There were times when he'd have to live miles away, but he never left the city. And although he had to work, the days he has free were spent with Rosette. Sometimes, he'd get carried away and thoughtlessly sleep on her grave.

It was one of those times, over 100 years in the future, that cost him his life.

He was careless, really. He never switched to his human form before sleeping in his own apartment. His new place was too far away to walked, and he didn't have any other form of human transportation he was comfortable with, so he flew. He simply forgot to switch back to his human form before falling asleep. He awoke to a gun in his face, one that bore the symbol of the Order of Magdalene. The young man that had found him was quivering with fear; this must have been his first assignment.

"I'll come quietly." He raised his hands, showing that he meant no harm. The youth jumped back, gun shaking in Chrono's general direction, aim not locked on him. Chrono rolled his eyes. The boy was also holding the firearm with one hand. "What have you got in there, by the way?"

"G-G-Gospels," the boy stammered.

"A hundred years and the order's still using the same thing, huh? Well, your stance is horrible, you know? Gospels have a powerful kick, so you need to be steady, and hold it with two hands."

"Don-don't you lecture me, demon!"

Chrono got to his feet and moved to a more open area to demonstrate. A stick on the ground acted as his weapon. Chrono pointed it at the boy, jerked his arm as if he'd shot an actual gun.

"Bang," said Chrono with a smile. The boy's gunshot echoed around him. The bullet quickly worked its holy magic through his body. He didn't even feel when he hit the ground, but suddenly he faced the sky. _Oh, how the stars twinkle_, he thought before closing his eyes one last time.

He opened them to find stars staring back at him, dulled by his reflection - a reflection of his younger form. He blinked, confused, his surroundings shocking him. It took him a moment to place the familiar rocking sensation and sound. Soon, he realized he was on a train; where it was headed was a mystery, though. He sat in silence, sometimes recognizing other passengers from his long lifetime, and knew he was headed for whatever death had in store for him. He just kept watching the stars go by, hoping for some form of navigation among them, but his endeavor failed. In time, the train rolled to a stop. Nervously, he approached the door, unsure of whether he wanted to know what awaited him. He stood, hesitating at the door, staring at his feet until he heard his name. His eyes widened.

It had been over a century, but he'd know that voice anywhere. It had screamed his name in frustration, it had whispered his name in awe, it had said his name in joy. It had gently - oh so gently - saved him from the darkness inside of him, even long after its owner was gone. And here it was again - no longer a mere memory chased away by the wind. It was real, it was here, and he could feel it soak into his soul, soothing the pain that her absence had brought.

It filled him with light, shining so brightly the emptiness he'd felt was soon gone.

His eyes welled with tears. He didn't dare look up, fearing it to be some illusion as a cruel joke. And then the train was moving again. He started, not expecting the abrupt motion.

The train sped up. He needed to get off. But it was moving so fast... surely he'd hurt himself if he tried to get down now?

"Jump! Jump, Chrono!" There was her voice again. "Jump, and I'll catch you!"

It was a gamble, but he locked his eyes shut and threw himself forward with all his might. His body slammed into another, arms wrapping tightly around him.

"Told you I'd catch you."

Chrono looked up. Surrounding them were all of their friends. Azmaria, Joshua, even Satella and Steiner. And...

After such a long time, she, also...

Rosette was there.


End file.
